The present invention is related to a switch-equipped sprinkler, and more particularly to a sprinkler with a rotary water-distributing switch.
In an existent sprinkler, a facial cap is rotatable for switching the figures of the sprinkled water. By means of rotating the facial cap, the path of water flow flowing through the water-distributing tray is controllable for switching the figures of the sprinkled water.
When switching the figures of the sprinkled water in shower, a user needs to respectively hold the main body of the sprinkler and the facial cap with both hands to rotate the facial cap for changing the figure of the discharged water. Therefore, the user can hardly conveniently and quickly change the figure of the water flow.
Moreover, the existent sprinkler cannot readily warn a user of the water temperature. In the case that the temperature of the water is too high, the user's safety may be threatened. Especially, the hot water coming from a water heater often has unstable temperature. Therefore, in shower, a user may get burnt due to too hot water even after the water temperature is set.